Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of flexible display, and particularly, to a flexible display panel and a method of manufacturing the same, and a flexible display apparatus comprising the flexible display panel.
Description of the Related Art
With continuous development of technologies for a flexible display screen, the flexible display screen has got tremendous attention and research and become one of development tendencies in the future display field, due to its numerous characteristics, such as a light weight, a thin thickness, a shock resistance, flexibility and the like, which conventional display screens are lack of.
FIG. 1 shows a structure of a conventional flexible display panel 10. The conventional flexible display panel generally comprises a top film 11, a flexible substrate 14, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) board 19 and a bottom film 15; among others, a TFT device 13 and an OLED 12 are manufactured on the flexible substrate 14, a driver chip (IC) 16 is provided on a COF (Chip On Film) 18, and a connector 17 for connecting to a system circuit board (not shown) is provided on the flexible printed circuit (FPC) board 19, such that the flexible substrate is connected to the driver IC and the system circuit board through the COF and/or FPC, achieving driving of the flexible display panel. During manufacturing the conventional flexible display panel, however, it generally needs to bond the FPC onto the flexible substrate through a hot-pressing process, and deformation of a plastic substrate may occur during the hot-pressing, which will cause a trouble in alignment of the FPC with the flexible substrate. In addition, it will easily cause the flexible substrate to fall off from the bonding region during bending due to the flexible property of the flexible substrate.